The present invention relates to a belt clip and, more particularly, to an angled belt clip used for items included, but not limited to, wireless heart monitors, strapless bras, dresses, pants, skirts, backpacks, safety straps for climbing poles, women's sports tops, swimsuits and the like, where slippage of the item on a portion of the wearer's body presents a problem of appearance or functionality.
For example, wireless heart monitors are currently being made which use a transmitter belt worn on a person's chest below pectoral muscles and at heart level. I have found, however, that a person wearing such a monitor, when engaged in strenuous physical activity, encounters slippage of the monitor belt down the chest. This slippage prevents the heart rate monitor from working appropriately.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, yet effective solution to the problem of items slipping down the chest or other body portions where the items are held by a belt or elastic material but the belt is too loose where the elastic material begins to wear out.
The foregoing object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a belt clip which has a portion extending at an angle which allows the belt to bite into the contours of the body and prevent slippage.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the angled portion of the belt clip can be arranged at about 20.degree. degrees to the horizontal, although it will be understood that other angular relationships can be employed depending upon the intended results and the particular item being carried by the belt.